


Fallen

by SomniSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Drama & Romance, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: That goody two shoes, curly angel was always a pain in the ass, but something about him just kept drawing him in. Same could be said about the directionally challenged demon who seemed to constantly use his allure around the angel. Trauma, mysteries and secrets only serve to bring them closer together.





	Fallen

“My dear child, I’ve come to free you of your earthly attachments, so that you may join our all-powerful creator in paradise.” His soft, gentle smile radiated with warmth as he held his arms out.

 

"You’re really weird!” the boy pointed and laughed. “And why does your eyebrow curl like that? And why do you cover your face? And why do you have giant wings? Wings are girly!” He fell back on his butt, laughing at the unfortunate angel.

 

The blonde’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. How dare this little brat ruin the mood? Oh, how he wished that children had filters! “Listen up you little runt, we’re going somewhere so are you coming or not?”

 

“How are we gonna get there? Is there a cool car? Can I ride on your back! I wanna ride on your back! Pleeease!”

 

Why did he always have to get stuck with these kinds of kids? First they were little snot nosed punks, and then all of a sudden they like him and wanted a ride or to yank on his wings, or poke at his eyebrow. It got tiring but it was his job and he did actually enjoy taking them away from the pain of death. 

 

“Alright,” he knelt down and turned his back to the boy. “Jump on.”

 

The kid didn’t have to be told twice, before his arms seemed to stretch and grab onto his neck. There was no way that a kid as scrawny as this one had such a strong grip!

 

“My name’s uh…mm..”

 

“Lucy?” He smiled, finishing up for the kid. 

 

“Hey my brother calls me that! I think..I almost forgot.” 

 

It happened with mortals all the time. They were reincarnated and took on so many names and faces. Lucy for short. Monkey D. Luffy was his first name, ever. He was born over four hundred years ago. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll remember it from now on right?” He spread his wings, ready to take flight.

 

He beamed at Sanji. “Yeah! I’ll remember!” 

***

 

_“Suspects have been brought into custody after an eight year old boy was found beaten and murdered. Police have not yet identified the body, but investigators are searching for leads. If you have any information, please contact them at..”_

 

He whistled in amazement, watching the news on the flat screen. “Wow, these guys went all out huh? I should pay them a visit.” 

 

“Are you shopping for anything specific?” A Better Buy employee faked a smile for Zoro. “I would definitely recommend this HD 75” screen. It’s got 3D features perfect for kids m-“

 

“Not interested buddy. But if I were you, I wouldn’t be so interested in _kids_ movies.” He smirked, seeing the man visibly tense next to him.

 

“Hehe, I’m not sure..I don’t follow.” The older man’s smile faltered but he was trying. Psh, mortals. They were so obvious about their sins, and he always found it amusing. 

 

This man was your run of the mill, pedophile. Getting off on child pornography, wasting his measly wage on young sex slaves, and now eyeing his nephew. “Oh you know exactly what I’m talking about. How’s little Maxi by the way? Hear he’s a good kid, with a creep uncle..” 

 

He loved getting them worked up.

 

“I-I’m going to have to ask you to leave!” 

 

That’s when he snapped, grabbing the guy by the collar. “And I’m not going to ask again, you slimy piece of shit. You better clean up your act or there will be _Hell_ to pay. I’ll make sure of that personally.” 

 

His eyes reflected Hell’s fire, and it was enough to scare the man into nodding. 

 

“G-Get off me! I won't touch him! I swear!” He gripped the demon’s hand, shaking with fear. 

 

“Sir, I have called the authorities. You are no longer welcome here, please leave!” The store manager held her ground with two security guards standing behind her. Even those two looked pretty intimidated. Who wouldn’t be after taking a look at the demon.

 

He was taller than average mortals, though that was simply due to his being. His broad shoulders and muscular body made him seem even bigger. Black eyes that almost seemed to flash red at times, and bright green hair spiking out in every which way. His attire, mostly black with a grungy looking leather jacket. 

 

The demon grinned, letting the man go. “Sure thing. Remember what I said and we’ll be golden.” He dropped the man, casually strolling out of the store. He had some other goons to visit in jail. 

 

As soon as he stepped out, he smelled something. Sweet, and vanilla? 

 

“You! How many times do I have to run into you grass head!” The blonde angel stomped over to him, giving him the nastiest stink eye. It was actually pretty funny because his stupid curly eyebrow would twitch. 

 

“I’m walking curly, leave me alone.” He waved him off, continuing on his way.

 

“Yeah, and I’m currently on the clock, so that means keeping filthy demons like you in check! When will you monsters learn that earth is under God’s holy light. You can’t terrorize humans here.” He put his hands in his pockets, dropping into his fighting stance. 

 

“I’m doing my job too. I’m not hurting anybody…yet.” He smirked. Sanji was always amusing. He was just as obedient as any of God’s dogs. Always with his ‘holier than thou’ attitude, literally at God’s beck and call. 

 

“Yet?! Well you won’t be hurting anyone at all on my watch!” 

 

His voice however was irritating. He was a dog in every aspect. Always nipping at your toes, bugging you for something. So damn nosy with absolutely no sense of personal space.

 

“Isn’t God pulling on your leash yet? Why don’t you go see what he wants?”

 

“Oh, I’ve just about had enough of you Marimo! Why don’t you crawl back under the trash heap you call home?”

 

“Whatever Goldilocks, I'm busy! Now get the hell out of my way!”

 

“Fat chance! I'm warning you, get lost and stay lost!” He shoved his hands into his pocket, beautiful blue flames bursting from his feet.

 

Zoro extended his arm, a sword emerging from his palm until he had it firmly gripped. “I've been craving a good fight, blondie.” He grinned. No one has been as close to his level as this one particular angel has. 

 

Sanji charged forward, swinging his leg out and aiming low.

 

Zoro jumped, parrying the quick counterattack with the single swipe of his sword.

 

“Come on, have you gotten slower lately?” He teased, hoping to get the right response out of him.

 

And he did. Beautiful snow white wings unfolded. Though large in size, Zoro knew not to underestimate them. They could easily give Sanji the speed to keep up with him and in rare cases, surpass his own agility. 

 

They were breathtaking.

 

“What was that?! Talking shit!” He knocked the demon off his feet, his wings sweeping underneath him. 

 

Zoro quickly rolled away and jumped back onto his feet before the flaming kick could hit it's target. 

 

“Such a filthy mouth for an angel~” his devilish tongue swiped across his upper lip.

 

The blond haired angel blushed in embarrassment. 

 

“Shut your blasphemous mouth!” The blue flames engulfed him as he lunged towards the demon. 

 

Zoro was about to meet him half way, two more swords joining the first. The two blades in his hands spun incredibly fast, ready to strike until..

 

Sanji froze mid-step. His eyes wide but almost, unseeing, as they turned in the completely opposite direction.

 

It was too late to pull back, his blade spilling red all over the perfectly white wing.

 

And only seconds later, a shrill scream came from across the parking lot. A gun shot and then screeching tires.

 

The next thing he knew, Sanji had collapsed. Feathers floating to the ground, blood splattered across both wings and his clothing. The wing itself twitched and spasmed, undoubtedly in searing pain.

 

The blond gasped and writhed on the floor, curling up in agony. 

 

There Zoro stood, in complete shock. 

 

It was almost an unspoken truce, only between them. They never went for the kill.. And Zoro might as well have with the way the wing was practically severed. Barely hanging on..

 

Something strong, pulled at him from within. Worry, guilt, fear…

The last thing Sami remembered was hearing the demon curse under his breath. “Fuck.. Sanji..”

 

But the Marimo never called him by his real name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while. I've lost a lot of confidence and motivation in continuing writing fanfiction. So much has gone on in the past year and it's really taken a toll on me. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating and to those who actually read my stuff, thank you so much.
> 
> I feel like everything's gone to hell and things only seem to get worse. But I'm trying. I'm seriously trying. And I'm just so sorry for being a disappointment. I'm not gonna promise regular updates anymore, but I just want to try getting back into this. I hope that you'll stick around, despite me being a pain in the ass to follow. Just know that I'm really appreciative of everyone who still reads and the kudos you leave. I'm trying my hardest for you.
> 
> I haven't edited this, or checked for errors, again I'm sorry. I can't really see my computer screen anymore so I've been trying to do this on my phone. Again thank you for your patience and continued support.


End file.
